Simplemente
by Kida Luna
Summary: Sabes que ha cerrado los ojos. Sabes que está sonriendo. Y piensas que simplemente está bien así. Todo está y se siente bien. Excepto por la parte en que una lágrima resbala por su mejilla… FateNum.


_Sinopsis:__ Sabes que ha cerrado los ojos. Sabes que está sonriendo. Y piensas que simplemente está bien así. Todo está y se siente bien. Excepto por la parte en que una lágrima resbala por su mejilla…_ _FateNum._

_Simplemente_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

El sonido de la brisa fría, el tacto del aire acariciando los largos cabellos rosáceos te obliga a cerrar los párpados y a olvidar el inhóspito planeta a miles de kilómetros de casa en el que estás.

Abres los ojos y admiras ese cielo estrellado, más oscuro de lo que estás acostumbrada a ver. Aspiras. Exhalas. Aspiras.

Exhalas…

Silenciosamente. Temiendo romper la suave canción nocturna a tu alrededor.

El ruido de una rama que aviva el crepitar del fuego, a tan sólo unos pasos de ti misma, capta tu atención.

Y la ves.

Serena, tranquila, callada… Con esa triste mirada que parece brillar en melancolía; con ese rostro perdido y alumbrado por los matices rojos y amarillos de la fogata frente a ella.

¿Es interesante?

¿Es hermosa?

¿Es encantadora?

¿Es… es…?

No.

Sólo te quedas parada allí, contemplándola, ninguna de las anteriores preguntas pasa siquiera por tu mente.

No puedes despegar tu mirada de ella. Pero no eso no te incomoda ni te asusta, mucho menos te hace sentir preocupada. Simplemente…

_Se ve bien._

Y simplemente, _se siente bien_ _verla._

Así. En silencio, frente al fuego, bajo aquel cielo muy negro y estrellado.

El ruido de sus suspiros y el movimiento inquieto de su cuerpo, mientras el vaho sale de sus labios semiabiertos, hace que recuperes la movilidad. Rompes la distancia y te quitas el chaleco café de encima y lo dejas caer sobre sus hombros.

Te sientas a su lado. Miras al frente, callada e imparcial como es costumbre en ti; e ignoras los ojos borgoñas que parecieran haberse despertado de un profundo sueño y te observan ahora con confusión.

-"Está helando…" –la oyes murmurar.

-"Exacto –sonríes de lado al escuchar lo obvio-. Deberías abrigarte mejor."

-"No, yo… Perdona –cierras los párpados sabiendo de antemano que los ruidos que escuchas son los de ella tratando de devolverte la prenda-, no puedo aceptarlo. Sería muy injusto de mi parte si…"

-"Por favor, Testarossa –la detienes en medio acto con la palma de tu mano-, ¿no querrás decirme que prefieres que te abrace para menguarte el frío?"

-"¡N-No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡E-Eso no es lo que yo quería decir, Signum!"

-"¿Entonces?" –inquieres alzando una ceja.

El tono divertido no pasa desapercibido por la rubia sentada a tu lado, cuyas mejillas se han ruborizado por completo; mas eso no parece importarte en absoluto.

Testarossa siempre ha sido del tipo que se avergüenza fácilmente, te diviertes recordándolo.

Sin darle tiempo a seguir atropellándose entre sus propias palabras, acercas una mano a su cabeza y revuelves sus cabellos afectuosamente. Le dices: "_Eres una buena chica._"

Y ella sonríe. Tímida y silenciosamente, ella sonríe.

Y tú sonríes también. Porque con cada acción hay una reacción; y si tuvieras que elegir, elegirías y apostarías a que ésta es la máxima de tus favoritas.

Escuchas su suspiro. Ves la mirada de gratitud y cariño en esos ojos, antes tristes, al retirar tu mano. Guardan silencio.

_Prac. Prac. Prac. Prac._

Guardan silencio, y el fuego sigue crepitando. Las cenizas ardientes y rojas vivas caen en el suelo rocoso, duro y frío; chispas y luces iluminan sus faces, a pesar de que ninguna se molesta en mirar a la otra directamente.

_¡Achú!_

Frunces el ceño.

-"¿Signum?"

Ignoras la voz inocente e infantil de la Enforcer de 19 años a tu derecha, dedicándote simplemente a retirar una cobija de la única mochila que llevas contigo. Tiendes la manta color amarillo durazno en el suelo y sostienes a tu compañera de los hombros.

La oyes balbucear un poco y batallar antes de darse por vencida y dejarse recostar sobre ella, con tu chaleco marrón como lo único que la protege de aquel frío que te está calando hasta los huesos.

Pero está bien.

Eres una guardiana. Los guardianes no están felices en la vida sino tienen algo a que proteger; fuese Hayate, fuese Shamal, fuese Vita, fuese Vivio, fuese Nanoha…

Fuese Fate Testarossa.

Y realmente no te importa mucho. No te importa mucho la sonrisa gentil que se despierta en la joven, o la mano de porcelana que le da un ligero apretón a la tuya, ni mucho menos los ojos escarlatas que soslayan un atisbo de afecto y calidez.

Han ido a miles e incontables –porque de verdad no recuerdas cuántas han sido ya- misiones o rondas de patrullajes, solas o acompañadas por un escuadrón de batalla.

Misiones largas, cortas, extenuantes y relajadas. Han compartido noches y días; han sido los últimos rostros en verse antes del amanecer y después del anochecer.

Ella ha sido muchos de tus primeros "_buenos días_" y "_buenas noches_". Estás acostumbrada a sus gestos amables, al cariño o admiración que ella siente por ti.

En absoluto –sonríes cándidamente-, no cambiarías esto por nada del mundo.

Simplemente, se siente bien.

Así debe ser.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

La voz se te vuelve un susurro y los ceños se te arquean en preocupación. Tus dedos acarician las hebras doradas, preguntando con la sola mirada el por qué de aquella amargura contenida en esos orbes rojos y semi-vidriosos.

La ves separar los labios, sólo para cerrarlos casi de inmediato y mordérselos en frustración.

Por mero instinto, volteas a tu alrededor y te aseguras de que no hay nadie –enemigo, mago, criatura o ser vivo- que haya sido capaz de lastimarla sin que te dieses cuenta.

Pero no hay nadie.

Están solas.

Pero no hay nadie.

Y sientes sus deseos de llorar.

Pero no hay nadie…

_Simplemente estás tú._

-"Testarossa… -intentas llamarla, posando tu mano en una de sus mejillas-. ¿Qué tienes… Fate?"

El nombre, aunque no siendo la primera vez que sale de tus labios, se siente tan irreal; extraño y adictivo a tus sentidos a la vez, de una manera que no puedes ni te interesa explicar.

No te importa.

No te importan las nimiedades.

Te importa Fate, y te importa saber_ qué demonios es lo que la hace sentir mal._

_Te importa Fate…_

-"Es una tontería" –la oyes reír estúpidamente mientras se apoya sobre sus palmas para tomar asiento.

Tu mano abandona su mejilla izquierda y observas tu chaleco resbalar hasta su regazo; te debates entre acomodárselo bien o simplemente escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Y cuando decides optar por lo primero, ya no consciente del frío de tu propio cuerpo, sus palabras te obligan a prestarle toda tu atención.

Su tono bajo y endeble.

El lado suyo que no pertenece a la magnánima Enforcer Harlaown, sino a la pobre niña Fate Testarossa que no sabe hacia dónde debe avanzar.

-"Hoy es… Hoy es San Valentín en la Tierra. La verdad es que esperaba pasarlo al lado de Nanoha, Vivio, Hayate y los demás –sus ojos brillan de nuevo, y quisieras saber si es por el anuncio de las lágrimas o por las luces que la fogata libera en ella-. Está bien –sonríe apenas y niega con la cabeza-, te dije que era una tontería. Perdona por molestarte con algo así, Signum; se supone que debería estar haciendo guardia, y en cambio, eres tú la que está haciendo todo el trabajo."

No lo entiendes.

Sólo la ves pasarse una mano por la comisura de los ojos mientras intenta evitar abrir la mirada y enfocarla en ti. Y para cuando sus párpados se separan, apenas centímetros, ella desvía la vista a un lado.

Al suelo frío. A sus manos blancas en el suelo frío.

Nunca a ti.

Y aunque no entiendes lo que son las costumbre de la Tierra; aunque no entiendes qué tiene de importante el estúpido 14 de Febrero; aunque no entiendes por qué Testarossa está tan frágil ahora…

Entiendes que _debes hacer algo._

Una idea atraviesa tu mente y ni presta ni lenta, tomas tu mochila y rebuscas en su interior. Te preguntas si seguirá allí en algún lado, y si acaso servirá de algo el pequeño esfuerzo que estás a punto de hacer.

Sacudes los hombros y lanzas un profundo suspiro.

¿Y qué importa?

Simplemente quieres verla bien.

El sonido del papel arrugado entre tus dedos finalmente hace que las pupilas borgoñas viajen hasta ti. Una mirada confusa se encuentra con tus ojos cobaltos, los cuales mantienes serios y con un casi imperceptible matiz de simpatía.

Sujetas la muñeca de porcelana y depositas en su palma abierta una diminuta bola de papel roja; después, la haces cerrar sus dedos, y la sueltas.

Sus manos se separan y nuevamente no puedes evitar alborotar sus cabellos despeinados y largos. Te aseguras de taparla bien del frío.

Le sonríes y le dices: "_Eres una buena chica, Fate._"

Te pones de pie.

Y te vas.

Caminas, dándole la espalda; dando por sentado que la ronda de aquella noche será solamente para ti y que no permitirás que Testarossa haga otra cosa que no sea más que descansar.

Te vas y la dejas con la cobija color durazno a sus pies y tu chaleco marrón cubriéndole los hombros. El pequeño regalo en forma de esfera envuelto aún en su puño.

Y continúa así, hasta que los ojos rojos se deciden a abandonar tu figura para bajar hasta su palma ahora abierta. Por breves segundos, todos sus sentidos se congelan, se colapsan y parecieran fugarse al espacio sideral.

Por breves segundos, Fate Testarossa no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe cómo pensar, no sabe cómo respirar.

Un olor dulce y acogedor la envuelve.

Los dedos finos y blancos se atreven a deshacer el papel rojo brillante y aquel perfume se vuelve más intenso. La llena de calor. La hace llorar por dentro.

La hace feliz.

El olor a chocolate, _la hace inmensamente feliz._

Junta las manos y cierra los párpados, graba ese momento en su memoria y pelea como nunca antes había peleado para no derramar lágrimas. Ahoga sus sollozos, contiene sus gemidos y los mezcla con gimoteos de profunda conmoción y deleite.

Y tú no lo sabes. Pero le acabas de dar el mejor día de San Valentín a Fate Testarossa.

Tú no lo sabes. Pero aunque ella sabe perfectamente que tú no sabes el verdadero –el especial, el simbólico- significado de dar chocolates en ese día, te lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y te contempla perderte a lo lejos, entre el velo de aquella noche más oscura que lo normal, con estrellas más pequeñas y rosas que lo normal.

Cual Segunda Teniente que eres, entrenada y admirable, comprenden tus oídos, tus instintos y tu ser, el amable susurro que sale de sus labios. Lo oyes con toda precisión, aún cuando esas palabras jamás fueron vocalizadas:

"_Gracias… Signum."_

Sabes que ha cerrado los ojos.

Sabes que está sonriendo.

Y piensas que simplemente está bien así.

Que simplemente… te gusta verla sonreír.

Y está bien.

Todo está y se siente bien.

Excepto por la parte en que una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, justo cuando sus ojos borgoñas se abren y te contemplan a lo lejos con un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan increíblemente doloroso.

_Fate Testarossa_ _te mira con amor_.

Y eso… simplemente tú no lo sabes.

_Fin._

Bueno, lo definiría como "un poco triste-no tan triste". La verdad es que esta idea venía rondándome la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y aprovechando que tenía la oportunidad, me senté a escribirla.

La idea general aquí era que un pequeño gesto de Signum, despertaba la felicidad más simple y hermosa en Fate; aún cuando, desafortunadamente, Signum no es consciente de lo que hace ni de los sentimientos que es capaz de provocar.

Sí, todavía sigo viva por si lo quieren saber D:

Me tienen con la correa en alta, pero al menos logré sacar algo. Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado =)

Kida Luna.


End file.
